bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Smith (Levesque)
“You mean my wolf doesn't like you? Why what did you do to it?" '' '' Alexis Smith (Levesque) was born to Genevive Levesque and Caide Levesque in Nunavut, Canada. She was brought up with her older brother, Dominick for the first five years of her life. There was a three year age difference. But after her fifth birthday everything went downhill. She was born into a breed of werewolves called the ‘Lupei’s’. They were a strong breed of werewolf. They were connected to the wolf spirit; which made them change during the full moon. But they were also able to change when they wanted too. They were the only breed of werewolves to be able to do that. Alexis was an Abacomancy {The ability to divine the future through sand, dust, and ash. A Divination power of sand, dust, ash, and plants} Both Dominick and his sister Alexis were strong descendants in the Lupei community ~ they were the Alpha’s children. They had great powers and were important in the pack. Early History - Blood Wolf When Alexis was five her village was the last Lupei werewolf tribe left; but that didn’t last for long. The vampires were able to find there hidden tribe and burn it to the ground. The Lupei werewolves didn’t stand a chance; the werewolves were burnt in their sleep. The ones that fought killed some vampires but not many before they were taking down there self. Alexis and her brother were in the beds sleeping; until the fire started to spread and the smoke drowned out all the living air. Dominick grabbed his sister and pushed her under the bed as he went to help put out the fire. That was the last she saw her brother. That was the last time she saw any of her family. Alexis couldn't stay under the bed for long, although she didn't want to disobey what her brother had said, she began to crawl out from underneath the bed. She was halted in her stride by a noise entering her house. She rushed back under the bed and peered out from her hidden position. She saw feet enter her room and froze, Alexis could see him looking around before he moved closer. Her heart beat increased and she thought she could hear it thumping against the ground. The feet moved in front of her and she found herself wanting to close her eyes. “They are not who you believe, Alexandra. A terrible breed with a violent passed. We were glad to be able to get you out of there. To protect you from them” - Vladimir Alexis fought the urge and before she knew it she was staring in to the blue eyes of a vampires, she scrambled backwards before big arms hauled her out of her hiding place. She couldn't scream, she couldn't run. She couldn't do anything but stare at the figure who had her trapped. Alexis was taking by the vampires to their leader that had raided the Lupei packs. Daniel. The blue eyed and brunette man scanned her and assessed her before asking her questions. Her name, her age and of course her species. Answering with a hesitation was all the pup could do. She felt scared. She was surrounded by the people that had killed her family. Shipped away from her pack she was placed in a home with two vampires. Vladimir – A Russian vampire, with old eyes although a young physic. Then Louie – A French very young vampire who always seemed to be jumpy. Alexis soon forgot about the raid on her home and soon couldn't even remember what had happened when she was four. It seemed to pass by her. She questioned the elder vampires about it a few times but got very little in return. She suppressed her wolf in side her and didn't change into her for the years she was with them. At the age of ten, the elder vampires came to check of Alexis's progress. Daniel, Leo and Elizabeth progressed to question her after she was dragged out of her bed in the late hours of the night. Once she had answered everything they needed she returned to her bed and slept while the other vampires discussed her life. Alexis grew closer to Vladimir and began to rely on him as a father figure. He saved her from Louie's flirting and touching attempts. “Be careful young pup. There are more dangers in this world that you will ever know” - Caleb He also helped her with languages and learning. Anything she needed, Vladimir was the person she went too. At the age of Fourteen; Alexis requested to learn how to defend herself. Especially from Louie and his jokish attempts to hit on her. But as more things were told to her about the bad world and the way werewolves behaved she figures she had to learn how to fight. Alexis had been told that the werewolves were terrible creatures that lived in the past, they took advantage of their women and treated them as breeders with as many wolves as they wanted. Louie often remarked that vampires were old fashioned but werewolves were barbarians. Alexis soon became frightened of her own species, not wanting to ever run into them. But that was cut short when Vladimir finally decided to let her attend public school in the local area. Excited she spent most of her time getting ready and training with Caleb to learn how to fight. Caleb became from infatuated with her, an obsession arose with the two of them and even Alexis began to enjoy his company more and more. When the day comes when she finally gets to go to school she is noticed first by a pack of werewolves. “We are nothing to be afraid of Alexis. You are exactly like us, we are not dangerous. There is no reason to fear us. Let your wolf out, she will show you there is nothing to fear. We are not your enemy, hemra” Confronted by the anger drive beta, Alexander, she is scared more of the werewolves pack. But with the next Alpha’s strong head he goes out of his way to show her that they are not all that bad and to give her wolf a chance. Sandy’s chance at being the Alpha’s girl is slipping and she will stop at nothing to get her man back. Nicolas is Alexis’s mate and he will stop at nothing to show her that with some love and attention from him the wolf suddenly starts to make an appearance. Cue Caleb and his bad boyish nature – since they are still training and being friendly with each other and the days are growing shorter he decided he will help her out and pick her up from school, with which he sees the werewolves with her and a very keen looking Nicolas. Alexis rushes away with Caleb leaving Nicolas at ends realising she has just left with a vampire. Accidently Caleb manages to hurt Alexis because of his anger and pulls himself away not wanting to hurt her anymore. Retiring to her room, hurt and heartbroken – she doesn’t believe she wants to go near either of Caleb or Nicolas again. It seems too dangerous. She began to believe what Vladimir had thought again. Vladimir was guilt driven by this point and decided it was time to tell her the truth. After explaining everything to her she forgives him to his surprise. “I forgive you Vlady. I could never hate you, you have looked after me so well. You are not like anyone else I have met. I would have hated living with any other vampire. You have looked after me. Even Louie has cared for me in his own way” Alexis understood that he did it because it was his job and she was sure he cared for her. Even Louie did in his own way, feeling a bit more lifted after her talk with Vladimir she decided that she would let her wolf have a little bit more control and she decided to talk to Caleb and sort things out. After all he didn’t know the full story about her new werewolf friends. Trying to find Caleb wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t alone he was accompanied by a hot headed, Nicolas. Very unlike him they were shouting and confronting each other. Trying to separate them was harder than she thought. So caught up in rage they didn’t seem to know each other – they had been fighting for a while. But that wouldn’t stop Alexis and when she let her wolf come forward a bit to help her save her friends she was pushed away supernaturally by the boys. Thrown back she ended up more hurt than anyone intended, she was stabbed through her side and her insides began to bleed. The blood awoke both the boys from their rage and they scrambled to her side for the first time agreeing on the same thing. After much disagreement they knew the only way to heal a werewolf was to take Alexis into the care of Nicolas’s tribe. ''“I could never pick between you two. You are both mine, yet both not and I won’t pretend to love one more than the other. So I won’t be false to either of you. I’m sorry” '' Caleb was resistance but his care for Alexis over won him and as she passed out, both boys got her towards the pack. While unconscious she was taken to the werewolf pack and strapped up and healed as much as they could. The vampire and the werewolf stood by her side the full time until she woke. They explained that she would be safer with Nicolas in the pack and that Caleb would always be close by if she needed him. Although that decision was made she couldn’t make the choice between the two of them. They accepted that choice although didn’t back down any. Caleb knew he would be back and Nicolas would make sure her wolf understood that he was her mate. He knew it was life goal to protect her and she was brought to him for a reason. But her wolf was awake now and it was gaining control fast, she was letting it inside her. Things could only get interesting from there. BLOOD WARRIOR ACCOUNT More about Alexis's type of werewolf http://lupeiwerewolves.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/lupei-werewolves.html This character is potrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca